Saishū-Tekina Nichibotsu/Hatsuhinode
Saishū-Tekina Nichibotsu (最終的な日没) is a biological laboratory located in Bot City. They are known for their incredible advancements in the field of treating and curing conditions, and are funded by the government. While appearing revolutionary from the outside, it is known to many in the underground that the laboratory is a modern day version of its previous incarnation, Hatsuhinode (初日の出), ''a laboratory known for its inhumane and cruel experimentation on humans. This experimentation continues in the modern day laboratory. History Saishū-Tekina Nichibotsu began as the well known laboratory Hatsuhinode. This laboratory was known for curing a variety of ailments, some of the more well known ones being acne, kidney failure, bladder incontinence, agoraphobia, Alzheimer's disease, herpes, arthritis, Japanese encephalitis, and female hair loss. However, the number of things they cured is thought to be in the hundreds. However, a secret investigation into the facility revealed several people being held captive inside, ranging from babies to the elderly. Many were irreparably damaged both mentally and physically, and many others had died in the process of experimentation. It soon came to light that the cures were being created from information gained via inhumane testing, including things that could be considered physical and psychological torture. Soon, all products were pulled from shelves. After this, all of the subjects were released into foster care or into their normal lives. During this time, Hatsuhinode blamed many scapegoats, one of them being ''Kagaku Industries, claiming they had provided both the subjects and the guides on how to test them. Kagaku Industries refuted this, claiming to have no part in the testing and showing that none of their own test subjects were human. Unable to defend their case, Hatsuhinode was shut down forever, and their building was left abandoned. Several years later, the business resurfaced under the name Saishū-Tekina Nichibotsu, claiming no affiliation with Hatsuhinode. However, they currently conduct dangerous and terrifying experiments on humans to this day, picking up where they previously left off. It is thought that Saishū-Tekina Nichibotsu may have connections with other institutions to aid in their collection of test subjects, but this is yet to be proven. Subjects (Unfinished Section) Subject 1 Name: '''Takakazu Morikiri '''Sex:' '''M '''Age: '''37 '''Weight: '''156lbs '''Height: '''5'10 '''Pre-Existing Conditions: '''Fifth Disease Subject 2 '''Name: '''Man Takishimi '''Sex':' '''F '''Age: '''17 '''Weight: '''134lbs '''Height: '''5'7 '''Pre-Existing Conditions: '''Narcolepsy Subject 3 '''Name: '''Mari Yume '''Sex':' '''F '''Age: '''24 '''Weight: '''128lbs' ' '''Height: '''5'8 '''Pre-Existing Conditions: '''None Subject 4 '''Name: '''Yaeko Ueda '''Sex':' '''F '''Age: '''6 '''Weight: '''49lbs '''Height: '''4'3 '''Pre-Existing Conditions: '''Leukemia Subject 5 '''Name: '''Kuri Watabe '''Sex':' '''M '''Age: '''20 '''Weight: '''133lbs '''Height: '''5'9 '''Pre-Existing Conditions: '''Muscle strain Subject 6 '''Name: '''Maya Okano '''Sex':' '''F '''Age: '''28 '''Weight: '''138lbs '''Height: '''5'5 '''Pre-Existing Conditions: '''Pregnancy Subject 7 '''Name: '''June Yoshimi '''Sex':' '''F '''Age: '''75 '''Weight:' 115lbs''' ' '''Height: '''5'2 '''Pre-Existing Conditions: '''Alzheimer's Disease Subject 8 '''Name: '''Sugimoto Kibe '''Sex':' '''M '''Age: '''16 '''Weight: '''97lbs '''Height: '''5'3 '''Pre-Existing Conditions: '''Stress incontinence, paranoia, overactive bladder syndrome Subject 9 '''Name: '''Jou Nishi '''Sex':' '''M '''Age: '''8 '''Weight: '''63lbs '''Height: '''4'9 '''Pre-Existing Conditions: '''Rosacea Subject 10 '''Name: '''Hatsu Nakazawa '''Sex':' '''F '''Age: '''54 '''Weight: '''139lbs' ' '''Height: '''5'6 '''Pre-Existing Conditions: '''Toothache Subject 11 '''Name: '''Koharu Yoshizawa '''Sex':' '''F '''Age: '''55 '''Weight: '''150lbs '''Height: '''5'8 '''Pre-Existing Conditions: '''Motion sickness Subject 12 '''Name: ' Sex:' ' Age: ' '''Weight: ' 'Height: ' 'Pre-Existing Conditions: ' Subject 13 'Name: ' '''Sex:' ' 'Age: ' 'Weight: ' 'Height: ' 'Pre-Existing Conditions: ' Test Logs TEST CODE 9363 - ABDOMINAL MIGRAINE TEST CODE 5299 - ABSCESS TEST CODE 7385 - ACETAMINOPHEN POISONING TEST CODE 8897 - ACHALASIA TEST CODE 8540 - ACHILLES TENDON RUPTURE TEST CODE 1057 - ACL KNEE INJURY TEST CODE 8346 - ACNE TEST CODE 4062 - ACOUSTIC NEUROMA TEST CODE 1100 - ACROCYANOSIS TEST CODE 6762 - ACTINIC KERATOSIS TEST CODE 5886 - ACUTE ANGLE-CLOSURE GLAUCOMA TEST CODE 1559 - ACUTE KIDNEY FAILURE TEST CODE 8138 - ACUTE RESPIRATORY DISTRESS SYNDROME TEST CODE 1869 - ACUTE SINUSITIS TEST CODE 7780 - ACUTE STRESS REACTION TEST CODE 7962 - ADHESIONS TEST CODE 9254 - ADIE'S PUPIL TEST CODE 8742 - AGE-RELATED MACULOPATHY TEST CODE 5638 - AGING TEST CODE 4310 - AGORAPHOBIA TEST CODE 6800 - AIRPLANE EAR TEST CODE 5958 - ALCOHOL INTOXICATION TEST CODE 2790 - ALCOHOL POISONING TEST CODE 9373 - ALCOHOL WITHDRAWAL TEST CODE 5900 - ALCOHOLISM TEST CODE 1462 - ALLERGIC REACTION TEST CODE 1147 - ALOPECIA TEST CODE 3470 - ALS DEMENTIA TEST CODE 8771 - ALTITUDE SICKNESS TEST CODE 2093 - ALZHEIMER'S DISEASE TEST CODE 8113 - AMEBIASIS TEST CODE 1973 - AMENORRHEA TEST CODE 3825 - AMPHETAMINE WITHDRAWAL TEST CODE 5404 - AMYLOIDOSIS TEST CODE 2593 - AMYOTROPHIC LATERAL SCLEROSIS TEST CODE 7678 - ANAL ABSCESS TEST CODE 3682 - ANAL FISSURE TEST CODE 8068 - ANAPHYLACTIC SHOCK TEST CODE 4008 - ANEMIA TEST CODE 9293 - ANEMIA, APLASTIC TEST CODE 5389 - ANEMIA, CHRONIC DISEASE TEST CODE 2716 - ANEMIA, HEMOLYTIC TEST CODE 4143 - ANGIOEDEMA TEST CODE 2754 - ANGLE RECESSION GLAUCOMA TEST CODE 6497 - ANGULAR CHEILITIS TEST CODE 7447 - ANKYLOSING SPONDYLITIS TEST CODE 2408 - ANOREXIA NERVOSA TEST CODE 9287 - ANOSMIA TEST CODE 8679 - ANTHRAX (INHALED) TEST CODE 2531 - ANTHRAX (SKIN) TEST CODE 2376 - ANTIBIOTIC USE TEST CODE 9241 - ANTIBIOTIC-ASSOCIATED DIARRHEA TEST CODE 5114 - AORTIC ANEURYSM (ABDOMEN) TEST CODE 3265 - AORTIC ANEURYSM (CHEST) TEST CODE 9985 - AORTIC DISSECTION (ABDOMEN) TEST CODE 5098 - AORTIC DISSECTION (ABDOMEN) TEST CODE 5313 - AORTIC DISSECTION (CHEST) TEST CODE 4724 - AORTIC REGURGITATION TEST CODE 4656 - AORTIC STENOSIS TEST CODE 8607 - APPENDICITIS TEST CODE 3122 - ASBESTOSIS TEST CODE 2473 - ASCARIS WORMS TEST CODE 7536 - ASCITES TEST CODE 7832 - ASEPTIC MENINGITIS (ADULT) TEST CODE 5091 - ASEPTIC MENINGITIS (CHILD) TEST CODE 3930 - ASPERGER SYNDROME TEST CODE 7696 - ASPIRIN POISONING TEST CODE 8394 - ASPIRIN USE TEST CODE 9403 - ASTHMA (CHILD) TEST CODE 7891 - ASTHMA (TEEN AND ADULT) TEST CODE 4004 - ASTIGMATISM TEST CODE 8539 - ATHLETE'S FOOT TEST CODE 9771 - ATOPIC DEMATITIS TEST CODE 5602 - ATRIAL FIBRILLATION TEST CODE 2580 - ATRIAL FLUTTER TEST CODE 5353 - ATTENTION DEFICIT HYPERACTIVITY DISORDER TEST CODE 8018 - ATYPICAL MOLE (NEVUS) TEST CODE 8191 - AURICULAR HEMATOMA TEST CODE 1151 - AUTISM TEST CODE 1580 - AVASCULAR NECROSIS TEST CODE 9804 - BACTERIAL PNEUMONIA TEST CODE 3877 - BAKER'S CYST TEST CODE 7334 - BARBITURATE ABUSE TEST CODE 5229 - BARBITURATE ABUSE TEST CODE 7557 - BARTHOLIN CYST TEST CODE 9336 - BASAL CELL SKIN CANCER TEST CODE 9166 - BEDBUGS TEST CODE 5701 - BEE/WASP STINGS TEST CODE 6343 - BELLS PALSY TEST CODE 6810 - BENIGN ESSENTIAL TREMOR TEST CODE 7249 - BENIGN EYE FLOATERS TEST CODE 8157 - BENIGN LIPOMA TEST CODE 9474 - BENIGN PAROXYSMAL POSITIONAL VERTIGO TEST CODE 4572 - BENZODIAZEPINE ABUSE TEST CODE 5643 - BERGER'S DISEASE TEST CODE 3406 - BICEPS RUPTURE TEST CODE 1119 - BIPOLAR DISORDER TEST CODE 8135 - BIRD FLU TEST CODE 9751 - BLACK EYE TEST CODE 6660 - BLACK WIDOW SPIDER BITE TEST CODE 2565 - BLADDER CANCER TEST CODE 1834 - BLADDER OUTLET OBSTRUCTION TEST CODE 2416 - BLADDER STONES TEST CODE 7846 - BLEEDING ESOPHAGAEL VARICES TEST CODE 9388 - BLEPHARITIS TEST CODE 5423 - BLOCKED TEAR DUCT TEST CODE 9529 - BLOOD CLOT IN THE LEGS TEST CODE 7761 - BLOOD CLOTTING DISORDER TEST CODE 1819 - BLUE-RINGED OCTOPUS BITE TEST CODE 7130 - BOIL TEST CODE 8840 - BONE SPURS TEST CODE 9237 - BOTULINUM POISONING TEST CODE 6681 - BOTULINUM TOXIN INJECTION TEST CODE 6800 - BRACHIAL PLEXUS NERVE INJURY TEST CODE 7838 - BRAIN ANEURYSM TEST CODE 1540 - BRAIN INFECTION TEST CODE 3353 - BRAIN INJURY TEST CODE 9066 - BRAIN TUMOUR TEST CODE 3585 - BREAST CANCER (FEMALE) TEST CODE 2590 - BREAST CANCER (MALE) TEST CODE 3762 - BREAST CYST TEST CODE 2968 - BREAST INFECTION TEST CODE 2131 - BRISTLEWORM STING TEST CODE 9364 - BROKEN (BOXER'S FRACTURE) HAND TEST CODE 8881 - BROKEN (COLLES FRACTURED) WRIST TEST CODE 8393 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) ANKLE TEST CODE 6586 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) BREASTBONE TEST CODE 5867 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) COLLARBONE TEST CODE 3666 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) ELBOW TEST CODE 4514 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) EYE SOCKET TEST CODE 4033 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) FACIAL BONE TEST CODE 5116 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) FINGER TEST CODE 5435 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) FOOT TEST CODE 7525 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) FOREARM TEST CODE 2005 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) HAND TEST CODE 4405 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) HIP TEST CODE 8234 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) JAW TEST CODE 8642 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) LOWER BACK VERTEBRA TEST CODE 1970 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) LOWER LEG TEST CODE 7146 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) NECK VERTEBRA TEST CODE 3875 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) NOSE TEST CODE 9003 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) RIB(S) TEST CODE 2194 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) SHOULDER BLADE TEST CODE 5702 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) TAILBONE TEST CODE 1386 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) TOE TEST CODE 8846 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) UPPER ARM TEST CODE 1625 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) UPPER BACK VERTEBRA TEST CODE 9362 - BROKEN (FRACTURED) UPPER LEG TEST CODE 9224 - BROKEN (SMITH FRACTURE) WRIST TEST CODE 3496 - BRONCHIAL ADENOMA TEST CODE 7324 - BRONCHIOLITIS TEST CODE 4087 - BRONCHITIS TEST CODE 5430 - BROWN RECLUSE SPIDER BITE TEST CODE 4813 - BRUISE OF CONTUSION TEST CODE 7151 - BRUISED SHIN TEST CODE 3079 - BUDD-CHIARI SYNDROME TEST CODE 6529 - BULIMIA TEST CODE 4441 - BUNIONS TEST CODE 4717 - BURN (HEAT OR FIRE) TEST CODE 6213 - BURNING TONGUE SYNDROME TEST CODE 8050 - BURSITIS (ANKLE) TEST CODE 5281 - BURSITIS (ANSERINE) TEST CODE 3755 - BURSITIS (ILIOPSOAS) TEST CODE 6652 - BURSITIS (ISCHIOGLUTEAL) TEST CODE 7970 - BURSITIS (OLECRANON) TEST CODE 6322 - BURSITIS (PRE-PATELLAR) TEST CODE 9272 - BURSITIS (SUB-DELTOID) TEST CODE 5420 - BURSITIS (TROCHANTERIC) TEST CODE 5819 - CAFFEINE WITHDRAWAL TEST CODE 9495 - CAMPYLOBACTER TEST CODE 8437 - CANDIDIASIS TEST CODE 1225 - CANKER SORES TEST CODE 7650 - CARBON MONOXIDE POISONING TEST CODE 9125 - CARCINOID SYNDROME TEST CODE 5885 - CARPAL TUNNEL SYNDROME TEST CODE 4688 - CAT-SCRATCH DISEASE TEST CODE 6750 - CATARACT SURGERY TEST CODE 5713 - CATARACTS TEST CODE 1685 - CATFISH STING TEST CODE 9493 - CAUDA EQUINA SYNDROME TEST CODE 4328 - CAULIFLOWER EAR TEST CODE 6282 - CAVERNOUS SINUS THROMBOSIS TEST CODE 4710 - CELIAC DISEASE TEST CODE 9676 - CELLULITIS TEST CODE 9791 - CEREBRAL PALSY TEST CODE 1304 - CERVICAL (NECK) HERNIATED DISK TEST CODE 9003 - CERVICAL (NECK) SPINAL STENOSIS TEST CODE 9201 - CERVICAL (NECK) SPONDYLOSIS TEST CODE 8374 - CERVICAL CANCER TEST CODE 6946 - CERVICITIS TEST CODE 5875 - CHAGAS DISEASE TEST CODE 7188 - CHALAZION TEST CODE 8213 - CHARCOT MARIE TOOTH DISEASE TEST CODE 2748 - CHEMICAL BURN (MOUTH OR THROAT) TEST CODE 8542 - CHEMICAL BURNS TEST CODE 2193 - CHEMICAL EYE BURNS TEST CODE 1724 - CHEMICAL PNEUMONIA TEST CODE 5438 - CHICKENPOX TEST CODE 8641 - CHILD ABUSE TEST CODE 7985 - CHLAMYDIA (FEMALE) TEST CODE 4512 - CHLAMYDIA (MALE) TEST CODE 6857 - CHOLERA TEST CODE 1074 - CHOLESTEROL EMBOLI TEST CODE 8180 - CHONDROMALACIA PATELLA TEST CODE 5172 - CHRONIC FATIGUE SYNDROME TEST CODE 4994 - CHRONIC KIDNEY DISEASE TEST CODE 6403 - CHRONIC OBSTRUCTIVE PULMONARY DISEASE TEST CODE 1970 - CHRONIC PELVIC PAIN TEST CODE 3109 - CHRONIC SINUSITIS TEST CODE 9145 - CIGUATERA POISONING TEST CODE 7183 - CIRRHOSIS TEST CODE 3535 - CLONORCHIS SINENSIS TEST CODE 9859 - CLOSTRIDIUM DIFFICILE COLITIS TEST CODE 2174 - CLUB FOOT TEST CODE 8413 - CLUPEOTOXIN POISONING TEST CODE 6234 - CLUSTER HEADACHE TEST CODE 5206 - COCAINE ABUSE TEST CODE 6981 - COCAINE WITHDRAWAL TEST CODE 7140 - COLD EXPOSURE TEST CODE 9100 - COLD SORES TEST CODE 2126 - COLIC (INFANT) TEST CODE TEST CODE 3644 - COLLAPSED LUNG TEST CODE 2924 - COLON CANCER TEST CODE 9819 - COLON POLYPS TEST CODE 6816 - COLOUR BLINDNESS TEST CODE 1764 - COMMON COLD TEST CODE 9248 - CONCUSSION TEST CODE 6895 - CONE SNAIL STING TEST CODE 1246 - CONGESTIVE HEART FAILURE TEST CODE 8051 - CONSTIPATION (ADULT) TEST CODE 3861 - CONSTIPATION (CHILD) TEST CODE 9103 - CONTACT DERMATITIS TEST CODE 6089 - CONTACT LENS USE TEST CODE 3806 - CORNEAL ABRASION TEST CODE 9911 - CORNEAL FLASH BURNS TEST CODE 7950 - CORNEAL ULCER TEST CODE 8267 - CORNS AND CALLUSES TEST CODE 7257 - CORONARY ARTERY DISEASE (FEMALE) TEST CODE 6730 - CORONARY ARTERY DISEASE (MALE) TEST CODE 2111 - COSTOCHONDRITIS TEST CODE 4343 - COXSACKIE VIRUS INFECTION TEST CODE 5364 - CRABS TEST CODE 1214 - CRADLE CAP TEST CODE 2100 - CREST SYNDROME TEST CODE 8109 - CROHN'S DISEASE TEST CODE 8990 - CROUP TEST CODE 5603 - CRYPTOCOCCOSIS TEST CODE 6809 - CUSHING'S SYNDROME TEST CODE 3321 - CYANIDE POISONING TEST CODE 9621 - CYSTIC FIBROSIS